Hopes Brought Together
by Lloyd's fics
Summary: Danganronpa V3 Spoilers! Hopes peak AU-post despair: Class 3 have started their time at Hopes peak, times of fluff, friendship and romance await but as does a new despair and the birth of the golfer project. Multiple V3 ships!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, I'm gonna get a lot of messages asking about when the next new killing game chapter is coming out, and the answer is, I have no clue, basically I have serious writers block on that story and that update I nade a few months back still stands... anyway back on this story, this is an Hopes peak AU set post despair, and is focusing on the DRV3 cast. And the main plot line is basic fun shit such as class shinanigans, fun, some angst and fluff. Seriously this story will revolve around all of the class but mostly on Shuichi and Kaede, since I ship them sooooo fucking much! And after finishing V3 3 days after it was released here in Europe, the story just broke me inside. It was so good but sooo sad! And to help mend my heart, I'm gonna be doing to be doing this! Now, this will contain MAJOR spoilers for V3! Just saying. But no death spoilers, just main plot line stuff such as the golpher project stuff. Anyway without further ado, let's begin!**

 **New Hope's Brought Together**

 **Prologue: Beginnings**

...

...

...

Location: Saihara Detective agency.

"I'm home..." it's March now, so the school year has come to an end, as such, the young man that just walked in had just finished his 2nd year of highschool. Said young man is around 5'6 inches tall and is wearing his school uniform consisting of a black blazer and a white button up shirt with a striped blue tie, he wore black pants and shoes as well. He also wears a black cap with three white straps on the right side and a small star on the same side. Underneath, he has short black hair with a small ahoge. He appears to have very pale skin and thick, feminine eyelashes. His eyes are gambogeish grey.

"Oh Shuichi, how was the last day of school?"

"As you would expect, a lot of cheering and games throughout the day... Oh but something did actually happen the seemed strange though."

"Oh, what's that?" Shuichi's uncle asked.

"Well you remember that case I got on my own, you know, about then lost alligator that belonged to my classmate?"

"Yes?"

"Well she actually brought me a box of chocolates. I'm just surprised that she went out of her way to do that." Shuichi said with a bashful smile.

To this claim, Shuichi's uncle just sighed. "Shuichi, for a detective in training, you sure are oblivious to romance huh?"

"Eh?"

"Nothing, anyway, a letter came through for you, you should go and read it, I put it in your desk."

"Wait? A letter for me?" Shuichi went over to his desk and saw the letter, he picked it up and read the address. "Hopes Peak academy?"

"Wait?! That letter's from Hopes peak academy?!" Shuichi's uncle exclaimed springing up for on his seat and racing over to Shuichi's desk.

"You didn't check the address? Shuichi asked.

"Well it *was* for you, it wouldn't. Be polite to interfere with my nephews private affairs."

Shuichi looked at him sceptically for a bit and reluctantly hummed in response then opened the letter.

"To Shuichi Saihara.

You have been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy's roster of students for class 3 as the Ultimate Detective. Should you accept you will be given many privileges to hone your talent such as your own research lab. Not only that, but you will not need to pay to get in as such you will not be expected to pay monthly fees.

You along with fifteen young high school students will be starting on April 3rd of this year should you accept for the opening ceremony, on this day only will you need to wear your old school uniforms for formality's sake though classes will officially start on April 5th just so you can get used to the lay out of the academy and socialise with your classmates.

We hope to see you soon.

Sencerly Vice Headmaster Kyoko Kirigiri."

"THE Kyoko Kirigiri sent this letter?!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Heh, so the former Super high school level Detective even thinks you are worthy of reprising her former title, I'm proud of you Shuichi." His uncle said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"D-do you really thing I'm worthy of actually going?" Shuichi asked with uncertainty.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will be an amazing Super high school detective." He said with a wide grin.

"Well, technically there called Ultimates now but what ever, I guess I'll try..."

...

...

...

Location: Akamatsu residence

"Kaede! You got a letter!"

In her room is Kaede Akamatsu playing the piano. Kaede has shoulder-length light blonde hair and a prominent ahoge and is approximately 5ft5. She wears silver music note hairpins and has purple eyes Despite getting home from her final day of school, she was still wearing her uniform consisting of a dark blue, almost black highschool girl sailor uniform with a red ascot since she had barley gotten off the piano.

"Okay! I' ll be down in a moment!" She shouts down from her room and sighs muttering that she will be back to Finnish her song in a moment. Walking out of her room she goes downstairs and sees her younger twin sister wrapped in a blanket and playing video games. In contrast to Kaede, she has brown hair instead of blond.

"Hey sis, i heard you got a letter?"

"Apparently- Oh god , Kaori! You stink! When was the last time you took a shower?!" Kaede exclaimed pinching her nose.

"Uhhh, whats today's date?" Kaori asked.

Kaede reluctantly responds saying "It's March 3rd..."

Kaori starts to count her fingers for a moment and says. "Ummmmm, i guess its 13 days now? That's not bad though riiight?"

Kaede just looks at her younger sister in a mix of annoyance, disgust and bewilderment. "I think you may need to shower, like right now."

"Nope."

"Kaede! The letter!" Their mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Whoops, okay mum, I'm coming!" Kaede yelled back and hurried to the kitchen where her mother was. "Okay mum, where's the letter?"

"Here." Her mother said and handed her daughter the letter to which she opened it and red the letter in her head, her eyes widening more and more as she read it.

"Oh my god, this can't be real could it?!" Kaede exclaimed, Causing her mother to look at her and Kaori to pause the game she was playing and walk over to the kitchen with confusion written on her face.

"What's gotten you so anxious huh?" She asked.

"W-well, according to this letter, I've been accepted into Hope's peak academy!"

*Smash!*

"M-Mum?! Wha-" before she could Finnish, Kaede's mother grabbed her by the shoulders and yelled

"YOU'VE BEEN ACCEPTED WHERE?!"

"H-H-Hopes peak...?" Kaede stammered, perhaps this was an error on her part for reading the letter out loud since her mother was very sensitive about the subject because of the tragedy.

"Y-you! You are not actually going to that "school", and i use that term very loosely, are you?!"

"Uhhh, Ummmm.!

"I don't see the big deal, mum. We are both less than a month away of being 17, and well, i don't care about what i o, i only lay games, though Kaede has quite a bright future. So i don't think you should just deny her wishes to attend hopes peak just because of your personal grudges" Kaori said with a serious look on her face to which surprised both Kaede and their mother.

After her little speech, their mother sighed and turned around with her back facing them " Fine, i wont stop you from joining hopes peak, but just... If you notice things out of the ordinary, just please come home..." She asked quietly.

At those words, Kaede's eyes lit up and wrapped her arms around her mother and exclaimed. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" This action surprised her mother quite A bit as she was silenced by Kaede's gesture.

"W-well, just remember what I said. Alright. I am still your mother and as such your safety is my priority."

As she said those words she left the room so that the two sisters are alone.

"H-hey Kaori? Why did you do that?" Kaede asked breaking the silenced that had loomed over them for a minuet.

"Hm? Oh well I mean, you are talented... you played the damn oversized keyboard since before your could walk... if anyone deserves the title of the Ultimate pianist... it's you..." Kaori muttered with an embarrassed face.

"W-wow, thank you Kaor-"

"And any way I heard they have dorms in the building so I'm assuming you will be staying there since Hopes peak is in Tokyo, that's a long way from here so it only makes sense. That's good considering that I can carry on with my NEET life style without the fricking piano blasting in my ear 24/7, lititally, you play the piano overnight sometimes... You really are the piano freak."

And Kaede should have guessed. "Aaaannnddd there's the punch line..."

...

...

...


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I might as well say this but in this chapter i will be using all of the student data from the art book rather from the games since i feel as if he art book is more accurate to their actual statistics, and i'm mainly talking about the characters heights. Anyway, here's the first official chapter and first introduction chapter.**

 **New Hopes Brought together**

 **Chapter 1: First day**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

1 Month later- April 3rd 2017

Standing outside of the new Hope's peak academy was Kaede Akamatsu dressed in her previous school uniform as instructed and carrying her suitcase and her favorite white backpack. Understandably, she was nervous about her first steps into the academy.

'Oh man, it's huge! What will the students be like? Are they gonna call me Piano freak? Awww mann!' but then she found her determination and slapped both her cheeks 'Dammit! This isn't like me! I need to take this fear by the horns and confront it!' and as she took her first step, she heard some rustling not to far from her by the woods and she immediately looks in the direction of the sound. For a few moments its quiet and then some more rustling was heard. "What the hell? That better not be a pervert attempting to catch a peek of some highschool girls..." Kaede muttered as she walked in that direction.

"Hey! I know your're there! Show yourself or ill call the police!" Kaede yelled. Hearing more rustling followed by a grunt of someone saying "Come on." She deduced it must have come from above her and looked up to find a boy wearing a cap in the tree trying to reach out for a cat.

"Come on little guy, i'm... not gonna hear you." He cooed as he reached for the cat only for the feline to hiss and scratch his had. "Ow!"

"What the?" Kaede said looking at he scene in slight amusement.

"Ah gotcha!" He yelled as he grabbed the cat by the extra skin on its neck but that angered said Kitty and proceed to scratch him causing to scream and for both of them to fall out of the tree.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

*THUMP*

Kaede winced and turned her head away when he fell but then looked back and saw the boy on the ground on his back and the cat scurrying away. "U-um are you okay?" She asked.

"H-huh? Ahhhh!" He yelled and scooted back a few feet in shock.

"Woah hey! Don't scream at me like i'm just some moster! I was only trying to see if you were okay!" Kaede reprimanded and crossed her arms.

"Eh? O-oh Sorry, you just made me jump that's all." He said as he calmed down significantly.

"Its okay, and i'm sorry for making you jump. Are you a student here?" She asked helping him up off the ground.

He winces and says "Yeah, Its supposed to be my first day here. i was about to walk in when i saw the cat running this way."

"Oh really? Oh, its my first day too!" she said with a smile.

"Well that's understandable, you're not in the hopes peak uniform yet. A-ah, i should introduce myself. I'm... Shuichi Saihara. They call me the Ultimate Detective but..."

 **Name: Shuichi Saihara**

 **Age: 17**

 **Title: Ultimate Detective**

 **DOB: 7th September**

 **Height: 5ft 6**

 **Weight: 128lbs**

 **Blood type: AB**

 **Previous School: Spring Field Academy- 2nd year.**

"What? You're a Detective? Thats amazing!" Kaede beamed!

Bashfully looking to the side Shuichi stuttered saying "Ah, no... I-i don't have the credentials to call myself the Ultimate detective just yet. I just so happened to solve a case and now people call me that. Besides, i'm just an apprentice, that's all..."

"Yeah well, not many people can JUST so happen to solve a case, You should be proud of that! Oh yeah... My name is Kaede Akamatsu. I'm the Ultimate pianist. Nice to meet you." Kaede said.

 **Name: Kaede Akamatsu**

 **Age; 17**

 **Title: Ultimate Pianist**

 **DOB: 26th March**

 **Height: 5ft 5**

 **Weight: 117lbs**

 **Blood type: O**

 **Previous school: Shining Star International High school - 2nd year.**

"Ultimate... Pianist?" Shuichi muttered in thought.

"W-well people don't generally call me the Ultimate pianist, normally just Piano freak. Well, ever since i was a child, i would play the piano whenever i got bored... Heh, there were even times when i played the piano so much that i would forget to eat or sleep. Eventually, i started to win trophies from concerts and people started praising me, saying that my performances were 'angelic'." The blond explained.

"That's how you got your Ultimate Title!? That's way more impressive than me..." Shuichi muttered in admiration.

"Not really, that's all i'm really good for really. But this is my first time meeting another Ultimate, i've not seen anyone here yet so you're my first!" Kaede said happily.

"I don't think you should be saying it like that..." Shuichi said with a blush.

"Hm? Oh whats the- OH NO!" Kaede suddenly yelled in panic.

"W-whats the matter Kaede?!"

"The time! We need to get moving, the entrance ceremony starts in 5 minuets!"

"Oh! L-lets go!"

"Yeah!"

...

...

...

Arriving just on time at the gym where the ceremony was being held, the two students found their seats among the 30 other students there that were divided into two rows of 16 students each in total with Kaede and Shuichi being on the same side. Around five minuets after they arrived, the principle of the school, Makoto Naegi along with the vice principle and his wife Kyoko Kirigiri arrived on the stage and Makoto started the ceremony.

"Okay, thank you all for waiting and welcome to Hope's peak academy! I'm the principle, Makoto Naegi. Though you may have known me as being the Super Highschool level hope. Anyway i'm here to explain to you what you can all expect, while The vice principle here will explain your classes and other details regarding your education." Makoto explained. He then went over what kind of things that will be expected of them and areas that will be restricted during nighttime and rules that had to be upheld. After his explanation, he passed the microphone over to Kyoko.

"Good morning to you all, I'm the vice principle, Kyoko Kirigiri and the former Super Highschool Level Detective." Kaede quietly gasped in shock and looked next to her to look at Shuichi to see him tense a little. 'Is he worried about something?' She thought but was brought back to Kyoko's discussion quickly enough however. Now, as you heard earlier by your headmaster, i will be explaining the necessary information regarding your classes and things regarding your dorms as well since there are two separate dorm areas for each class with a boys side and a girls side. Anyway the class that is on your left is class 3A." Kyoko said.

'So that would mean were Class 3B' Kaede assumed.

"And on the right is class 3B." Kyoko finnished.

'I guess that was obvious...' The blond thought.

"Anyway, before you leave and get your dorms ready i need to remind you that you all have Ultimate labs to hone your talents. These will be on maps provided on your E-handbooks that are in your dorms. Also, your new uniforms will be in your dorms as well. Anyway, please enjoy your time here." And to that Makoto and Kyoko bowed and everyone clapped.

...

"Well then. Should we go to our dorms?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah sure thing." She said with a smile, they then went to where the dorms were located which they were directed by signs around the school for the new students to which Kaede surmised. But then while on their way, Kaede then thought of something that bothered her during the ceremony. "H-hey Shuichi, can i ask you something?"

"Hm? What?" He asked.

"Well, i understand if you don't wanna talk about it but when Miss Kirigiri introduced herself, you seemed tense, i was just wondering if you had a history with her." She asked with both curiosity and a bit of worry.

"Oh! N-no! Nothing like that. I just admire her is all. Having the same title as someone like her, a near flawless detective is just daunting. I just feel as if i wont follow in her steps of being a great detective..." Shuichi said averting his eyes by looking at the floor as they walked.

'It seems as though he really has some bad self doubt...' She thought and then smiled tilted her body and looking up at him so she can get Shuichi to look at her. "Well i think you can do it!"

"Huh!?" Shuichi sputtered and froze.

"I mean, Come on! You solved a case when nobody else could! That speaks volumes! I know you can become a Detective as great as Kirigiri or better. You just need to be more confident!"

"..." Shuichi was left stunned, he didn't know what to think. Why was the girl he just met an hour ago being so nice to him. "Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you being so nice Kaede? We only just met an hour ago, were basically strangers." Shuichi asked.

"Hmmm... I guess its because i see a little bit of the old me in you right now. And i thought i should remedy that. And besides, were gonna be classmates for the next three years so..." Kaede explained.

Again Shuichi was silent but simply smiled as he motioned for them to start walking to their dorms.

...

...

...


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: And A new chapter done! Sorry this one came out a little late, work's been kinda pushing my limits. 12 hours are every four days can take a toll on you after a while. But this chapter is a bit longer one than the others simply because its the introductions. But anyway please comment your thoughts on the story so far and without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

 **New Hope's Brought Together**

 **Chapter 2: Classmates part 1**

...

...

...

An hour has passed since the Entrance ceremony. Kaede and Shuichi had spent that hour unpacking their belongings in their rooms and getting changed into their casual clothes. Before separating, they agreed that they should check out the academy to get used to the building that they will be essentially living in for the next three years and possibly meet their classmates in the process.

Shuichi was the first of the two to finish getting ready. He was dressed in black jeans and sneakers and was wearing a long sleeved V-neck shirt along with his cap. He was waiting near the entrance to the dormitory for Class 3B. He was looking through the rules on his E-handbook he picked up.

 _"Rule 1: Address staff as you would want to be treated._

 _Rule 2: Don't litter._

 _Rule 3: Don't leave the campus without asking permission._

 _Rule 4: You can not arrive to class later than five minuets._

 _Rule 5: Staying up past 10 PM on weekdays is forbidden."_

"These rules are basic rules found in any preparatory school. I thought this place would be way more strict with the rules." Shuichi murmured. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and then spun around with a yell of surprise. "AHHHHHH!"

"Mou... I already said i'm not a monster. You don't need to yell every time i see you." Kaede pouted. She was wearing a woolly pink fleece and wore a deep purple skirt with musical noted around the rim of the clothing and kept her hair pins in her blond locks.

"S-s-sorry!" Shuichi quickly apologized.

"Oh forget it! Come on! Lets check the Cafeteria first!" Kaede Chirped as she skipped ahead.

"O-okay."

...

Location: Cafeteria.

The cafeteria was very large, easily able to fit the entire student body. Many tables with red chairs were scattered around the hall.

"Woah, this place is huge!" Kaede said with an open jaw.

"It's certainly impressive, oh look, some students." Shuichi said pointing to the furthest table away. "If i remember correctly, Those two wereon our side of the hall back during the ceremony so they're also in 3B." Shuichi surmised.

"Well, lets go say hi!" Kaede said walking over to the students. "Hey you two, are you in class 3B?"

They both looked over to the girl and Shuichi who was walking over as well and one of them confirmed their suspicions. "Ding Ding Ding! That's the correct answer!" He said. He was a short boy with an innocent look and a rather refined face. He has a short stature, a decent and thin build, and very pale skin. He has purple eyes and short, wavy purple hair. He's wearing a white suit with multiple straps wrapped around his arms, two straps hang loose around his legs. His shirt is ripped at the hem. He has multi-colored buttons running down the middle of his shirt, and he has military badges on his right. He also wears black and purple slip flats and a checkered patterned scarf.

"Hear that Shuichi you were right." Kaede said nudging Shuichi's shoulder.

"Well a Detective needs to have a decent memory." Shuichi bashfully said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, so you're the lucky winner! Here, you can have this toy robot as your prize" The boy cheerfully exclaimed as he threw his arms behind his back.

"Hey! That's robophobic! I am not a toy!" The other student yelled in frustration. He looked like a young man but with a fully mechanical body. Most of his body is made up of black metal resembling armored plating, and he does not wear clothes. He has two glowing spots on his chest, another two on his stomach, and two on his both wrists. His waist, which resembles a belt, has a glowing red spot on the each side of his front. He also has quite a short stature. His skin is also very pale and his straight, platinum blond hair appears unusually sharp for a human, including a very large Ahoge sticking from the top. His blue eyes are also notably mechanical and there are thick black lines around and below them. It seems he can make his eyes glow and emit some sort of beam of light from his right palm. He has a large metallic collar around his neck, with his school badge on the left front. A black screen goes all around the collar, displaying constantly moving and glowing green text and has headphone-shaped objects instead of ears, and they also include black screen and green text.

"Oh i'm sorry, I mean vending Machine..." The boy in white said with an obviously fake apologetic voice.

"Again! Robophobic! And i don't even like vending machines! They're... Abnormal." The boy covered in metal growled.

"Jeez, Robots sure do have a temper... Didn't expect that." The boy in white sighed.

"Wait, You're a Robot!? Like for reals a robot!?" Kaede exclaimed.

"I'm not just any ordinary robot! I am K1-B0. The Ultimate Robot. But please address me as Keebo." Keebo said as he introduced himelf.

 **Name: K1-B0**

 **Age: 5 (Created) 17 (Mentally)**

 **Title: Ultimate Robot**

 **DOB: 29th October**

 **Height: 5ft2**

 **Weight: 196lbs**

 **Blood type: ?**

 **Previous school: Idabashi Industries High School - 2nd year**

"Wow, its hard to believe that technology has advanced so much in these past years..." Shuichi said with his jaws open in surprised.

"Of course! The professor created me after all! One of the smartest men in japan!" Keebo boasted as he held both arms to his waist in a mock super hero pose.

"Booo! That's unfair! The robot shouldn't be the only one to introduce himself!" The boy in white groaned childishly.

"Oh um, okay, go ahead." Kaede said with an awkward smile on her face.

"I'm Kokichi Oma! The Ultimate Supreme leader!"

 **Name: Kokichi Oma**

 **Age: 16**

 **Title: Ultimate Supreme Leader**

 **DOB: June 21st**

 **Height: 5ft1**

 **Weight: 97lbs**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Previous school: Imperial Capital's Imperial High School - 1st year**

 _"A robot and a supreme leader? They don't make any sense..."_ Kaede and Shuichi both thought.

"Hey, By the way. A quick warning, i learned the hard way that a robot's breath smells like gasoline." Kokichi said with a sneer.

"How rude! And that assumption is completely wrong! The reason being i'm not fueled by anything but electricity!" Keebo exclaimed as he held one of his metallic hands over his chest.

"Nee hee hee. I'm only joking around silly." Kokichi giggled as he held his hand behind his back again.

"You're not funny..." Keebo muttered looking at the ground.

"Oh i get it, robots don't have a sense of humor!" Kokichi said.

"I do too know humor! I have studied the complete history of stand up comedy!" Keebo exclaimed as he held an accusatory finger at the dictator.

"Not that i don't believe you Keebo, but i think you should watch them instead of just studying it" Kaede reluctantly said.

"What!? Really?!" Keebo said with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh, excuse me." A young woman said as she walked past Shuichi and Kaede with a trolley full of food. She is a tall, thin young woman with dull silver hair and bangs that obscure her left eye. Her eyes are green and her maid outfit consists of a black button up pinafore with a spiderweb motif, a white dress with a black collar, and a purple tie. She wears a black headband that is commonly worn by a maid. She wears black gloves with silver rings attached, black tights, and also wears black shoes with white laces and heels. Her dress also has black lace attached to the bottom of her skirt.

"Oh sorry!" the two students said moving out of the way.

"Oh Kirumi! You're here!" Kokichi cheered.

"My apologizes for my tardiness. Your choice of food was quite... extravagant." The woman known as Kirumi said bowing slightly.

"Oh, Your name is Kirumi?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh yes, forgive me, i haven't introduced myself to you. My Name is Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. Please let me know if you require my service." Kirumi said with a polite bow.

 **Name: Kirumi Tojo**

 **Age: 18**

 **Title: Ultimate Maid**

 **DOB: May 10th**

 **Height: 5ft 8**

 **Weight: 115lbs**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Previous High school: Milky way High School - 3rd year**

"Oh wait, i think I've heard of you before. I heard that you have been hired by many important people over the world and acted as their maid, capable of completing any task given. I heard you were also a bodyguard for some of them too. I also heard you were a major figure in politics as well." Shuichi said while cupping his chin with his hand.

"WOAH REALLY!?" Kaede exclaimed in shock as she regarded the maid.

"Please don't exaggerate, I've only been hired as a maid." Kirumi stated with a small smile. "Not only that, but i won't just complete any task, I was once asked to destroy a rival nation. but since that was impossible, I declined."

"W-well, just being asked to do that with such seriousness is amazing enough..." Kaede whispered in admiration with Shuichi nodding in agreement.

"Even so, i am but a maid so please don't hesitate to ask for anything you may need." Kirumi said with closed eyes.

"Well, even so, you are still our classmate Kirumi, we should at least treat you as an equal." Keebo said, voicing his opinion.

"Thank you for the kind words Keebo." Kirumi said with a soft smile.

...

...

...

Location: A/V Room

The next place Shuichi and Kaede decided to visit was the A/V room. In there was a big screen and some computers that were equipped with editing software and other functions. Upon walking in, a string of curses was yelled.

"C'mon! Were the hell are they dammit!"

Confused Kaede startes to look around each of the desks for the source of the colourful language that were spat out.

"Where's that noise coming from?" Kaede asked in a hushed tone.

Shuichi has a quick search and finds that the noise was coming from the door at the back of the room. Where Kaede was standing next to.

"I'm assuming here."

Kaede looked at him with a deadpan expression for a few seconds before sighing at her expense.

"Ugh, well I knew it had to come from over here. So I wasn't totally off the mark." She said looking off to the side with a slight pout.

"U-um, anyway, should we look?" Shuichi asked looking a little discouraged.

"Hm? Yeah sure, of course!" Kaede said as she opened the door. In the next room was a small home cinema type of room, equipped with a large screen, 10 Couches and a ton of DVD's and Blue ray's. "WOAH! Look at all of them!" She exclaimed as she ran over to the shelves.

"Hey, Bitch. Shut the fuck up already. I'm tryin' to concentrate on findin somethin'." An annoyed and obnoxious voice boomed from the other side of the room.

She is a fairly tall young woman with long pink-blonde hair and a pair of ahoges. She has bluish-grey eyes. Her irises, as well as the rings around her pupils, have an unusual, ragged pattern. She is wearing brown colored goggles on her head and black finger-less gloves. Unlike the others of whom they have seen, she was wearing her normal school uniform from her previous highschool. This consists of a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow and has to top buttons on her blouse to show off a bit of cleavage. She is also wearing a brown platted skirt and orange ascot.

"S-Sorry, i'll try to be a little quiet-"

"Hey, i'm sorry that we were loud but you shouldn't talk to Kaede like that." Shuichi said looking at the young woman before them.

"Shuichi?" Kaede muttered in surprise.

With a hint of surprise on the young woman's face which soon disappeared and her expression then morphed into an accusatory glance. "Hey crotch rot, you starin' at my tits?!" She questioned, pointing a finger at the detective.

"EH!? What?"

"HAHA! Go ahead and help yourself! A guy like you can only dream of landin' a big boobed hottie like me! Go on! Get a good eyeful!" She bellowed out.

"N-no no no, i wasn't staring. M-my eyes just happened to look there..." Shuichi bashfully said looking off to the side and tugging on his cap to cover his blush.

"'Oh, My eyes just happened to look there...' 'Oh, my hand just happened to grope her'... Y'know, i can identify a per on sight! And you are definitely a fuckin' perv!"

"H-hey! That's-" Kaede tried to interrupt but was shut down by a middle finger by the girl wearing to goggles.

"I Ain't done flat chest! Anyway, That's why you wear the hat right? To hide your skeevy eyes! Oh, and that's why you wear those pants right!? To hide your nasty crotch!"

"Everyone wears pants though!" Kaede denied.

"Haha! Everyone knows people who wear hat are total pervs!" The buxom girl laughed.

Growing worried, Kaede looked at Shuichi and what she saw isn't what she expected. With his cap covering his eyes and his teeth grit, Shuichi muttered. "Stop it..."

"Eh?"

"I SAID STOP IT! I CAN WEAR A HAT IF I WANT TO, I DON'T NEED A REASON!" Shuichi yelled, anger clearly laced in his voice.

"HEEEEEEEEE!" The 'Big Boobed Hottie squealed. "Wh-what the hell... are you getting pissed about! T-tell the world you're sorry! If you startle me into loosing motivation, that loss will be felt across the world!"

Regaining her composure after witnessing Shuichi's outburst, Kaede spoke up again.

"Hey, your vulgar language is uncalled for! Who are you anyway?"

"W-wait, seriously? You don't know?" The girl asked before straightening herself up and introducing herself. "I'm the gorgeous girl genius whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history! I'm the one, the only, the legendary Ultimate Inventor herself, Miu Iruma!"

 **Name: Miu Iruma**

 **Age: 17**

 **Title: Ultimate Inventor**

 **DOB: November 16th**

 **Height: 5ft7**

 **Weight: 123lbs**

 **Blood type: AB**

 **Previous High school: Shinmei Industries High school - 2nd year**

"I've literally never heard of you..." Kaede muttered quietly. "So what kind of things do you invent Miu?"

"I make all kinds of goods, things that let you type when you sleep, read when you sleep. Hell, I've made one that lets you eat when you sleep."

'Why are they all to do with sleeping...?' Kaede thought.

"Heh, Get this, i've i made these eye drop contact lenses once as a gag."

"Wait, you invented them?! Some of my friends wear them!" Kaede said with a shocked look.

"Psh! Your friends sound like total plebs! That invention was crap. I can take a huge shit, and it would wipe the floor with that waste of an invention." Miu exclaimed.

'Gross'

"By the way, what were you looking in here for anyway?" Kaede asked.

"Um duh!" Miu exclaimed and sighed in a sexual manner. "Porn is the essance of life so its only natural a girl like me would wanna take that DVD, Shove it in that Blue Ray's slit and then go to town on my own slit if you get me!"

"WHAT THE F-! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! HAVE YOU NO DECENCY!?" Kaede shouted at the slightly taller girl.

"HEEEEEEEE!" Miu instantly recoiled and stuttered out. "S-S-stop yelling at me! I-I'm sorry okay... So are we cool..."

After taking a step back and sighing to calm herself, Kaede looked at Shuichi who has been quiet for a while. 'He's been quiet for a while now, Pale too. Does he not like it when people talk about his hat?' She thought.

...

...

...

To be continued


End file.
